


筹码

by Meiyouchede



Series: 来都来了 [6]
Category: 104 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyouchede/pseuds/Meiyouchede





	筹码

黄明昊看见朋友圈的好几条新提醒，点开来发现其中一条既有字又有表情，还肉麻得要死，然而前面的名字是“雯珺珺”。有点不习惯，毕雯珺什么时候学会说这些了，从前黄明昊喜欢看了土味情话四处逗别人，毕雯珺每每都是无语又好笑，展开五指去捂他嘴巴。大概是他的反应总是无奈，表情也总是类似，黄明昊渐渐就觉得没意思，也不说了。

和毕雯珺之间好像一切都太过习以为常，细水长流的日子越来越平淡无味。如果不是这次因为出来读书，说不定便会这样无波无澜地过到老。

刚结婚的时候，黄明昊常觉得别扭，以前也不是没有一起住过，但是当身份和关系变了之后，一切都像是多了一点不自在和淡淡的尴尬。为此毕雯珺的做法是，约黄明昊来一次正式的约会。

早上黄明昊还躺在床上，眼睛也没睁开，毕雯珺饶有兴致一直去骚扰他，"昊昊，你下课了来找我好不好，还记得我们今天要去约会吗？"

黄明昊实在醒不过来，只会发出唔唔嗯嗯的含混音节，毕雯珺便啃他一口，含住唇瓣细细地吻，他双唇饱满，平常自己还不满意，拍照便总要把自然嘟出来的下唇咬住，缩进去一些，两颗兔子一样的小门牙便露了出来。

黄明昊有点喘不过气，人没醒也全无兴致，不满地伸手推他，像小猫咪一样故作凶狠举起还不锋利的爪子挠，却被挡住还揉了揉掌心的肉垫。

毕雯珺作罢，依依不舍地松开，在额头又亲一亲，先出门了。

到公司后毕雯珺去给秘书打了个招呼，要是有人来找他记得跟他说一声。秘书笑眯眯点头，内心计数，都说了第四次了吧，也不知这是等谁呢。

黄明昊到了楼下，要先在前台登记才能进，他在被访者姓名后面填上了毕雯珺，后面还有个与被访者关系，他有点脸热，见也不是必填项便空着了。

"姐姐你好，我来找毕雯珺。"

秘书楞了下，之前听说过这位绝顶帅哥上司英年早婚，但怎么也没想到家里的是这样一位。给小男孩指了路，她又看检查了下预定的餐厅，是确实是情侣套餐。

黄明昊没有马上敲门，他躲在门外，透过门上的一小块儿玻璃往里面偷瞄，毕雯珺西装领带，神情严肃，一边讲电话一边敲着键盘，屏幕上都是些看不懂的图表。

黄明昊在玻璃上哈一口气，画了个笑脸，这才敲门。毕雯珺一抬头，看见小小的笑脸后面还有一个傻乐的大小孩，板起的脸一秒松懈，笑着冲他招手。

黄明昊穿着平常上学的普通装束，T恤牛仔裤，裤子还是破洞的。毕雯珺把顺势坐在椅子扶手上的黄明昊直接拖下来抱在了腿上。

"哎，在你办公室呢。"

毕雯珺笑着抠他裤子上的破洞，"那怎么呢，合法的。"

黄明昊还是有些紧张，瞄了眼门外，"你那个秘书姐姐好漂亮。"

"人家结婚了，小孩都有了。"毕雯珺的手已经不安分地更往里探，过于纤长的手指轻松地潜入，在幼嫩光滑的大腿内侧掐了一下，惊得黄明昊一抖。

黄明昊还是不自在，从他身上跳下来，"你好好工作，早点结束我们就去吃饭。"

毕雯珺又在键盘上敲敲打打，发了封邮件，然后便关机，走到沙发上拉起黄明昊的手，他手指也长得秀气，但手背圆润，看着就肉乎乎的，毕雯珺每次牵他都忍不住要一直去捏一捏手掌。"走了，饿不饿？"

黄明昊没动，腿自然地搭在毕雯珺腿上，"你这就下班啦，还没到点呢。"

毕雯珺便特意压低声音，"所以要偷偷地。"

结果一进电梯，碰上顶头上司。毕雯珺硬着头皮打招呼，上司倒是笑盈盈，"这就是你的小昊昊吗？"

躲在毕雯珺身后的黄明昊往前一步，乖乖打了招呼。上司只顾着揶揄，"雯珺这个婚一结呀，天天春风满面的，让他带来看看还一直不肯呢。"

黄明昊只是乖巧地笑，出了电梯看了下旁边的镜子，一个精英西装男，牵着一个蹦蹦跳跳的大学生，开口问他，"我是不是有点儿上不了台面？"

"说什么傻话，我是不想给别人看你。"

"为什么？"

"小气啊。"他倒是理直气壮。

约会的内容无非是吃饭看电影，只不过毕雯珺全程扣着黄明昊的手，"你好，我订了两人位，情侣卡座。"这个什么鬼的情侣卡座，椅子做成了秋千，黄明昊晃荡了几下便有点来劲，毕雯珺不时要伸手稳住他，心里给这家店扣了一百分。

吃到一半，有人过来拉小提琴，虽然老土了点，但是天台上安静凉快，一抬头还能看见天，就是没有星星。毕雯珺像是一眼洞察，在对面面有愧色地开口，"昊昊，我也不太会约会，是不是很没意思？"

黄明昊举起香槟，"不会！来雯珺，新婚快乐！"

毕雯珺笑起来，也举杯，"新婚快乐！"

吃过饭本来要去看电影，进了商场看见一楼大厅有一排娃娃机，黄明昊拉着毕雯珺不肯走，"雯珺雯珺，我给你抓个娃娃吧。"

毕雯珺无奈，买了几个游戏币，结果每次都差一点。黄明昊不服气，抓着毕雯珺，"我一定要抓到！"

毕雯珺好笑，指指自己脸颊，黄明昊也没多犹豫，稍稍踮脚，勾住他脖子响亮地亲了一口。"哎～"毕雯珺心甘情愿又买了一把游戏币。

最后黄明昊把抓到的娃娃塞给毕雯珺，"送你！"毕雯珺抱着娃娃牵着黄明昊，电影已经开场了，只能一路道歉弯腰摸进去。

选的是一部科幻片，里面的人喊打喊杀，黄明昊一激动便抓着毕雯珺的手摇，紧要关头俩人更是抱在了一起差点吼出了声，被邻座的人瞪了一眼又马上道歉。

电影散场后毕雯珺开车回家，到了楼下却没有马上下车，两人的手指已经纠缠在一起，毕雯珺解开安全带，凑上去亲黄明昊，动情了便伸手从他T恤下摆往里去，被黄明昊笑着躲，"别在这里。"

毕雯珺拿额头抵着他额头轻轻喘气，"那你家还是我家？"

"别闹了，我们回家啦雯珺！"

黄明昊没有马上回复毕雯珺的情话，只是问他圣诞节怎么过。毕雯珺发了语音，委屈劲儿都快溢出来，"哎，你不在，我凑合随便过呗。"

黄明昊看着手里的机票，声音里带着笑意，"圣诞快乐雯珺！"

去机场的一路上都是红红绿绿，家家户户都是节日气息，黄明昊也确实害怕在这样的氛围里待着，范丞丞家里人来看他，黄明昊觉得尴尬，万万不想露面，索性请了几天假，买了机票回国。关机之前，他又看了眼毕雯珺发来的照片，他眉眼还是温柔，眼角坠了一颗小巧泪痣。他想起小时候听见大人说泪痣预示情路不顺，还特意去抱着毕雯珺安慰，"雯珺哥哥你不会的，你长得这么帅！肯定有大把的好姻缘！"毕雯珺当时哭笑不得，捏了下他脸蛋，"那就谢你吉言了。"

在飞机上沉沉睡去之前，黄明昊想起上次来英国时的心情，对比起来现在真是轻松愉快满心期待，毕雯珺或许就是那个说不清哪里特别，但是已经融入他骨血的无法替代的人。习惯的力量太过强大，分开这段时间，黄明昊并没有特意去思念，但一举一动都会带出些与他相关的习惯，吃饭会想起他，刷牙时也会盯着镜子想起他，从前他常从身后冒出来，把下巴搁在他肩头，电动牙刷的震动也随着嗡嗡声传过来，肩膀微微地发麻。

睡了一觉，黄明昊下了飞机还是懵的，他戴着一顶小渔夫帽，把帽檐往下压一压，不再顾忌地嘟着嘴唇，要是毕雯珺在便会牵住他，还会被他一脸懵逼的样子逗得不时发笑。机场候车点还是一如往常排着长队，冷风一吹，黄明昊渐渐清醒过来。他从口袋掏出手机，换回国内的电话卡，平常都是用耳钉去捅，今天不知是怎么回事，耳钉被怼弯了，又掰回去折腾半天，才好歹是换了回去。

队伍看着长，排起来也算快，黄明昊爬进出租车，报了地址便拨毕雯珺电话。平常毕雯珺总是很快就接，就算不方便也会摁掉后马上回一条信息，甚至黄明昊有一次想试试在国内时间半夜时打了个电话，毕雯珺也很快接了，黄明昊后知后觉地不好意思起来，毕雯珺也没发脾气，用浓重鼻音问，"昊昊是不是想我了？"

机械的女声又提醒了一遍无法接通，黄明昊便挂断，去翻他朋友圈，最近一条还是转了工作相关的，又去翻了下自己邮箱，才发现毕雯珺在一个小时前发了一封，说已经出发来英国看他。黄明昊急得又打电话，还是无法接通，倒不是关机，想着应该还没出发，立马发了好几条微信，又不放心地回了封邮件。

机场临近元旦，安检又更严格了些，毕雯珺排了很久，看看表，加快步伐去值机柜台，折腾了估计快一个小时，这才进了候机厅，打开手机一看，没信号，试着连上机场wifi，微信突然响个不停，好几条信息跳了出来。黄明昊发了好几条语音，听声音都能想象到他在那头急得跳脚，"雯珺你回来！我回来了！你别去英国了！""你这是什么惊喜啊！快回来呀！""气死我了我飞了十几个小时呢！"最后还有一张尔康鼻孔大张伸手挽留的表情包，和一只流泪的小猫图片。

毕雯珺也跳了起来，一路飞奔去值机柜台，跑了一半被机场工作人员拉住，让他注意安全，他这才改成走，但一颗心说不出的焦灼，走了几步又跑了起来。

工作人员去问的时候，毕雯珺打电话给黄明昊，试了几次才打通，接起来两个人一起大叫。"我还没走！""你别走了！"

"我还在机场呢昊昊，你在家等我，我马上回来。"

黄明昊握着手机只是点头，嗓子都有些堵，虚惊一场把他上回走的时候也没掉的眼泪吓了出来，"那你快回来啊。"

黄明昊先到家，玄关处只有一双毕雯珺的拖鞋，他打开鞋柜，找了半天，发现毕雯珺把他的拖鞋收在一个透明鞋盒里，放在了最上面一层，当时看见这鞋柜黄明昊还笑，"这么高的鞋柜也只能卖给雯珺了！"下面几层还有几双他留着的鞋子，也都放进了防尘的透明小盒子。

屋子里挺有人气，从前黄明昊去过一回毕雯珺的单身公寓，一水儿的性冷淡装修，连沙发上的抱枕都是墨蓝和纯白。黄明昊穿着袜子在沙发上跳，"雯珺，你这儿也太冷清了！"毕雯珺站在一边看着沙发上跳动的亮黄色，笑弯了眼睛。

客厅角落放着那棵小小的圣诞树，窗玻璃上还留着毕雯珺照片里的装饰，整个屋子里都留着两个人生活过的温暖印迹。黄明昊在沙发上坐下，茶几上并排摆着两个水杯，是之前去迪斯尼买的一对儿，他的那个干干净净地空着，毕雯珺那个里面还剩了半杯水也没倒掉。小抽屉一拉开，塞满了零食，他不在家，几乎没动过。灶台也是亮闪闪，估计这段时间就没开过火。

卧室里和之前一样，甚至黄明昊的条纹家居服都叠好放在床头，被一个毛绒玩具压在屁股下。黄明昊摁了一下玩偶肚子上的按钮，之前录的“起床了昊昊”变成了“昊昊你在干嘛呀”。黄明昊还掀开被子看了看，意料之中没有任何可疑痕迹，他又觉得自己神经，有些羞愧起来。

毕雯珺着急忙慌往家里赶，明明黄明昊也回复了会在家里等他，但他一路上拧着眉毛一脸凝重，出租车司机都有点心里发毛，“帅哥，我已经尽量快了，还是得遵守交通规则吧？”

好不容易到了家，毕雯珺一路往楼上冲，开门的时候急得半天都没把钥匙插进去。门突然从里面打开，黄明昊笑眯眯地站在面前，大叫一声跳到了他身上。毕雯珺双手扶稳他，拿脚踢上门，径直往卧室去。

火花四溅吻了半天，毕雯珺艰难地松开黄明昊，一边喘气一边回忆着之前打的草稿，“昊昊，我很想你，不是只想着跟你这样，我从早到晚都——”

黄明昊崩溃，“办完正事再说！你这要不是我，情路可真是会很坎坷！”

办完了正事，毕雯珺还记着自己的小论文，光着身子抱在一起，拎着黄明昊的小耳朵一字不落地说给他听。黄明昊听到后面直捂脸，毕雯珺便一本正经盯着他，“昊昊，我从前总是说不出口，我害怕你不知道，我真的很爱你，喜欢和你一起生活，你不在的时候很想你。”

黄明昊脸颊浮着餍足的嫣粉色，在他眼角亲一亲，“我也是，雯珺，我也爱你。我习惯了和你在一起，也喜欢和你在一起。”

毕雯珺就是他的舒适圈，他从小便爱跟着他围着他，甚至伤心难过了也能在他这儿找到安慰，他并不想再离开了，毕雯珺就是最让他舒适安心的终点。分开这段时间并不亏，黄明昊终于从总觉得少了点什么的不安的感觉中得知了自己的内心。

毕雯珺想起大洋哥的教导，中心思想就是，你爱他，就要让他知道，真心实意才是最大的筹码。


End file.
